


The Final Battle

by ineffable_akira



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Genderfluid Alex Fierro, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Hurt/Comfort, Love, POV Magnus, Post-Canon, Ragnarok, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_akira/pseuds/ineffable_akira
Summary: The universe was crumbling to pieces and there is only one person Magus Chase would die to see.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> TW MENTIONED DEATH  
> TW BLOOD
> 
> enjoy!<3

It was a mess on the battlefield in Vigridr. There was blood and screams flying around in the air. You couldn't take a breath, although I don't really need to, without encountering another monster. I looked up but all I saw was an ashen sky.

It was unusually cold even though I was sweating. My lower abdomen was bleeding and I had blood all over my arms. Not sure where else I was hurt, so the usual same work day I guess.

I lost count of all my friends as soon as the battle began. Halfway through the battle, I saw Mallory and Halfborn dead under a leafless tree, lying together. It was as if Halfborn was still protecting Mallory; not exactly looking peaceful but content.

TJ was nowhere in sight. Honestly, I think he is still fighting. I don't know what happened to Hearth and Blitz. Jack was lost in the middle of a fight with a giant. 

_Magnus focus. None of that matters now._

A huge monster with sharp talons suddenly leaped at me and knocked me down. 

"I don't have time for this", I say, pulling out the garrotte she gave me a few days ago. Quickly I put the garrotte around it's neck and cut through. Leaving the garrotte behind I began running. 

I felt hot tears on my face and I don't even have the capacity to wipe them off now.

The universe was crumbling to pieces and there is only one person I need to see. 

Even after centuries of preparing myself for this day, for the final grand day, for the ultimate D-Day, for Ragnarok... I-I was still not ready. Atleast not until I saw him again.

Finally I find him; bloody, sweaty and face covered in soot and full of rage. He kicked down some stupid monster's face and looked up, letting his eyes meet mine. 

"Magnus" was the only word that left his lips. 

His expressions changed in a matter of a second from confusion to concern to happiness. We started running towards each other, stumbling but determined to reach each other.

I finally reach into his arms and kiss him. His lips were chapped, just like our first kiss and I loved it. Alex still tastes of a citrus like flavour although now with a hint of blood and salty tears. I don't want to pull apart the sweet kiss but I have to.

I stare at those beautiful mischievous brown and amber eyes of his. How can such a fantastic person even exist? Why does this person love me? I am lucky to have Alex in my life, ... in my death? well you know what I mean.

Alex took one look at me and pulled me closer to kiss me again. 

"I can't die without doing that one last time", Alex whispers as we pull apart. Both of us laugh hoarsely looking at each other.

"I love you, Alex Fierro", I say to him, tears welling up in my eyes as I hold his hand in mine.

"I love you too, my Magnus Chase", he replies with a smile so warm in this cold place that I began to feel a lot better. 

I finally feel ready, as if I always knew it would be Alex and me till the end. We stare at each other, hands together while everything around us goes to black. 

The universe was crumbling to pieces and there was only one person I needed to see. Alex Fierro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> Scream at me on [my tumblr!](https://the-one-thing-i-want.tumblr.com/)


End file.
